callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Project Nova
Trivia In the trivia section shouldnt it be that GKNOVA6 refers to Nova-6? Not the other way around. Is it just me, or are some of the the nazi soldiers shouting in spanish and look spanish? If so, could this be a reference toDivision Azul? 02:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Location of the Base I understand the outpost is in the Arctic Circle, but where exactly? I figured the last Nazi stronghold must be located in a place where it would remain hidden well enough so that no one would find it until roughly 5 months after the end of the war in Europe. Repdetect117 16:57, November 13, 2010 (UTC) British Commandos Commandos are royal marines not SAS you do realise that right? :It's unspecified, just really a flashback. All we can assume is it's somewhere in the Arctic Circle. Smuff [[[User talk:Smuff|''The cake is a lie.]]] 19:24, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :I happened to return to that mission this week. I had noticed, right before Dragovich speaks to reznov, that the sun is positioned in a small angle from the horizon at southwest. Remember that mission's started at 12 PM, midday, so considering the Zenith's location, a good astronomer can figure out a reasonable guess to the latittude. :However, considering we even SAW the sun (rather than a perpetual night as we can expect between September to March in the Arctic Circle or north - let alone in October), makes me give a guess it's at least SOUTH OF LAT. 66.5N. : 21:28, May 18, 2012 (UTC) wait if victor was outside the glass could'nt he have blown dragovitch and stenier's head off as soon as the gas came into the locked room? he had no gun did he -Bonewood He got one, but the betrayers probably disarmed the 'good russians' from behind and as you can see from the cutscene, they held them while they were throwing them into the test chambers.GibbedGuy 14:56, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Glitch Don't know if it was a first time thing, but after Reznov talks about Dimitri for the first time, after I regained control of Reznov, I went on as normal, but died before reaching the next checkpoint. When I respawned, I heard Reznov's last line from the Vorkuta part ("But Stalin had little need for heroes") Can someone go through this to see if it's a recurrent glitch? BlackSoulBlade 02:08, December 14, 2010 (UTC) The SAS Just saying, it says that the SAS never failed a mission covert or not. But wasnt Bravo Two Zero in Iraq in '91 a failed SAS mission? - JarheadM4A1 why dont you just edit it Walther P38? I'm not sure if this is a replicate-able glitch or just a onetime freak accident, but the first time I played this level (Wii), after the SAS attacked the ship, I went over to where Steiner had been standing and found a pickup icon that said "Press and hold A for Walther P38". I picked it up, and it was the model of a Steilhandgranate, pressing the "fire" button threw the grenade and switched back to the PPSh41. It hasn't worked again; freak accident or what? Noteworthy? MrOshimida27 00:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Stupidness Does anyone agree with me that this is one of the must dumb and implausible missions Treyarch has ever created with their limited minds? German soldiers, hundreds of them, were supposed to stay and hide in the North Pole four months after the war would end, would find enough supplies and food to eat in the ice desert in those four months, and would still be willing to fanatically fight to their death although the war was already over in their homeland and they would not want to go back to their families and live in peace? Not even to mention the Germans never actually ''were in the Arctic?--Superflo 13:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Not. At. All. This is probably one of my favorite missions in the game, because it brings back memories from World at War. The part where you're in the ship reminds me of some horror movie I used to watch a while ago, and mixed with the action in the middle of the level, gives it a really good feel to it. I also like the part where you mercilessly kill the surrendering Nazis. [[User:Mace170|'Mace170']][[User talk:Mace170|'Talk']] 16:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Think a bit. It says "Near the Arctic Circle", wasn't Norway near the Arctic Circle, bro?? Besides, they had a cargo ship, you don't even know if it even had food. There's some logic here, and don't forget that the SS were pure Nazi fanatics, they would fight for until they died, and with all the revenge the Soviets did, you think they were going to look for their dead or destroyed families?? If not condemned to death for acts against human rights by the Numenberg Trials. And with the lot of islands used for their experiments, the mission just fits right. You just need to be more logic and less hater. - Pedro9basket 16:41, March 23, 2011 (UTTC) ::Now that I think about it (though it might be obvious for most people), the mission takes place on an island in the Arctic. First off, both the Germans and the Soviets arrived by ship. Second, by Oct 29, 1945, Europe was mostly Allied occupied. There were no pockets of Nazi resistance on the continent. Third, the mission was most likely inspired by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Haudegen. It was a German operation to establish a weather station in the Svalbard islands near the Arctic. The German troops there did not surrender until September 4, 1945. 05:14, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Steiner Character Model ﻿The article states that a Tokarev is part of his charachter model, but I could have sworn it was a P38. 02:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor Hey! Hey it looks like somebody just messed up the Project Nova Page, any of you want to fix it? sorry im not pro editor [[User:Mr.potata|''Mr.potata'']]talk 08:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Timeline Confusion Just realized that on the page it said Breaking Point from WAW was the mission that (Chronologically) took place before this one. This is not possible for three reasons: 1, Dimitri Petrenko dies in this mission. This isn't possible, as Heart of the Reich and Downfall (Where you play as Dimitri) took place after Breaking Point, so he couldn't have died. 2, The Red Army was already pushing towards Berlin, so why would Reznov's unit drop everything and go to the arctic circle? 3, No Chernov. If this took place after Breaking Point, Chernov would still be alive and probably go with Reznov's unit to Arctic Circle. OmniGelios 22:20, October 17, 2011 (UTC) about the map with the V2 rocket locations. the rocket seem to attack california 2x , washington 1x , texas 1x , and i cant figure out the other 3 location exactly but i also want to know where the rocket strike comes from. 01:33, July 14, 2012 (UTC)fed